


Уже не лучшие друзья (Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be)

by Lustian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 05, Stiles Stilinski has had enough, Stiles Stilinski is tired of this shit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustian/pseuds/Lustian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не может поверить, что после всего случившегося, Скот будет думать, будто бы Стайлз способен на хладнокровное убийство. Это – последняя капля. И Стайлз принимает решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уже не лучшие друзья (Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882413) by [darkhavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens). 



> Первый перевод по фандому Teen Wolf.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Спасибо darkhavens за этот текст, написанный по заданию "Текст в одно предложение". На русском уложилась в девять:)  
> Начала переводить из-за такой милой концовки, что не удержалась и понеслось...  
> Кому понравился текст, гоу к автору и ставьте "Kudos":)

Они вместе пережили многое. Начиная от потери родных – мамы Стайлза из-за дегенеривного заболевания мозга, отца Скотта из-за пьянства и развода – до откровений «Скотти, ты – оборотень». Пережили смерти слишком многих людей за последние годы: друзей и незнакомцев, единомышленников и врагов. Пережили такое количество дерьма и все же всегда выбирались. Вместе.

Но это больше не имеет значения. Ведь сейчас Скотт смотрит на Стайлза и видит лишь хладнокровного убийцу, веря на слово незнакомцу, а не другу.

У него кончилось терпение, с него хватит. Стайлз берет телефон и набирает номер, который надеялся больше никогда не использовать, моля голос на другом конце ответить: «Да, идиот», «Как только ты повесишь трубку. Я пришлю детали в смс», «Я тоже по тебе скучаю» на шепот Стайлза: «Дерек, я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Твое предложение еще в силе?», «Ты можешь забронировать мне билет на следующий самолет?», «Я жду не дождусь увидеть твое мохнатую морду. Поиграешь со мной «в мячик», когда полностью обернешься?».

**Author's Note:**

> Никак не могла перевести "play fetch" цензурно XDD  
> Были варианты "поиграть в собачку" и "кинуть палку" %)


End file.
